DARKNESS CAGE
by Zidane Lockhart
Summary: Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata telah menikah diusia yang matang. Mereka berencana berbulan madu ke luar negeri, salah satu bagian dari Norwegia, Kepulauan Svalbard. Namun, saat mereka tiba disana bukan kebahagiaan yang didapat, melainkan sebuah kejanggalan. Naruto kehilangan Hinata secara misterius, dengan bekal kempuan militernya ia bertekad akan menemukan istrinya. AU! OOC!


.

 _ **DARKNESS CAGE**_

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Terinspirasi dari film maupun video game bergenre horror._

 **Genre:** Adventure/Horror.

 **Rated:** M

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Hinata

 **Summary:** Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata telah menikah diusia yang matang. Mereka berencana untuk berbulan madu keluar negeri, salah satu bagian dari negara Norwegia, Kepulauan Svalbard. Namun, saat mereka tiba disana bukan kesenangan yang didapat, melainkan sebuah kejanggalan. Naruto kehilangan Hinata secara misterius, dengan bekal kemampuan militernya ia bertekad untuk menemukan istrinya.

 **Warning:** AU (Alternate Universe). OOC (Out of Character). Secara sah _pairing-_ nya adalah Naruto dan Hinata, namun _fic_ ini akan mengisahkan perjuangan Naruto mencari keberadaan Hinata saja, hampir tidak ada unsur _romance_ -nya. Saya akan menyisipkan beberapa unsur _mystery_ , namun tidak banyak.

 **Note:** Direkomendasikan untuk membaca _fic_ diperangkat yang mendukung/menampilkan tulisan **Bold** , dan _Italic_ demi kenyamanan saat membaca.

* * *

 **A Fanfic By Zidane Lockhart**

 **Chapter 1**

" _ **Get and Lost"**_

* * *

 **Sunday, Desember 21, 2023, 9.30 AM**

 **Namikaze Resident – Tokyo**

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Namikaze di kota yang tak pernah tidur, Tokyo. Butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit terlihat menghiasi pemandangan kota metropolitan itu, tak terkecuali sebuah rumah yang besar disalah satu sudut kota Tokyo, kediaman Namikaze lebih tepatnya.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa disetiap sudut kediaman Namikaze yang berbentuk seperti istana besar. Disetiap ruangan istana itu telah disulap menjadi ruangan khusus yang dilapisi oleh tirai-tirai besar berwarna putih, meja-meja berjajar rapih yang di atasnya telah terpajang sejumlah makanan beserta minuman.

Nampaknya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi salah satu anggota keluarga istana tersebut, Namikaze Naruto namanya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Naruto dengan orang yang dicintainya, Hinata. Ia tak pernah menduga akan berdampingan dengan Hinata. Berawal dari misi yang Naruto emban sebagai _**Tentara Nasional Jepang**_ untuk melepaskan sejumlah orang yang disandera oleh salah satu kelompok _teroris_ dua tahun lalu, pertemuan tak terduga dengan Hinata yang kala itu menjadi salah satu sandera, memulai pertemanan, persahabatan, sampai berakhir dipelaminan.

Diumurnya yang sudah berusia 26 tahun, Naruto sukses mencatat sejarah bahwa dirinya adalah orang pertama yang menjadi _**Brigadir Jenderal**_ diusia muda, sungguh luar biasa. Dengan tampang rupawan, perawakan atletis, otak cerdas dan pangkat tinggi yang Naruto miliki membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut padanya dan memohon belas cintanya bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun, pada akhirnya yang dapat meluluhkan hati seorang Namikaze Naruto adalah Hinata seorang.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut _lavender_ panjangnya. Diumur 24 tahun ia menjelma sebagai wanita idaman, cantik, putih, baik, cerdas, pemalu, dan lugu. Hampir tidak ada yang kurang dari diri Hinata.

Naruto mencintai Hinata apa adanya serta Hinata juga begitu, cinta mereka sangat kuat dan tak ada seorang pun yang mampu meruntuhkannya.

* * *

 _Brumm!_

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam dihiasi bunga berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Namikaze dengan dua mobil yang mengawal. Pintu mobil perlahan terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang memakai setelan _tuxedo_ hitam rapihnya serta Hinata yang memakai gaun putih indahnya.

Kedua mempelai telah pulang dari tempat mereka mengikatkan diri dengan sebuah janji suci. Kini waktunya untuk resepsi pernikahan, menyambut tamu dengan senyum bahagia. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan, di belakangnya sudah ada pihak keluarga masing-masing. Para pelayan telah berjajar menyambut tuannya, menunduk hormat lalu kembali berdiri tegak.

Sampai akhirnya, kedua mempelai telah duduk disinggasana yang telah disediakan khusus untuk mereka berdua. Kedua orang tua Naruto dan Hinata berdiri anggun disebelah kanan dan kiri, ikut menyambut tamu yang datang.

Resepsi pernikahan berjalan lancar, semua tamu yang datang turut larut dalam rasa bahagia. Naruto tersenyum simpul, sedangkan Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya liar mencari sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh istrinya pun segera bertanya, "Hinata, ada apa? Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

Hinata menoleh pada suaminya lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Setelah itu ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. "Aku sedang mencari temanku yang akan datang kesini. Tapi ini sudah siang, katanya dia akan datang pagi. Aku khawatir dia tidak akan datang."

Naruto dapat melihat raut wajah khawatir istrinya, ia segera menenangkan Hinata. "Tenanglah Hinata, mungkin temanmu terjebak macet di jalan. Kau tahu'kan suasana jalanan Kota Tokyo bagaimana?"

Hinata sempat berfikir, ia mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Naruto. Hinata tahu betul bagaimana kondisi jalanan Tokyo sehari-harinya apalagi ini hari libur, jalanan pasti sangat dipadati oleh kendaraan beroda empat itu. Raut wajah khawatir yang terpancar dari wajah cantik Hinata mulai meredup, pertanda ia sedikit tenang.

Naruto kembali tersenyum simpul setelah melihat Hinata menenang, pandangannya beralir pada kerumunan tamu yang sedang bercengkrama ria, ada yang sedang minum, makan, dan masih banyak lagi. Naruto melebarkan senyumannya tatkala melihat tamu spesial yang sedari tadi ia tunggu telah tiba beserta kedua orang tuanya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pink khas bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Ia menuju kemari, menuju tempat Naruto berdiri dengan istrinya.

"Selamat ya, Naruto."

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Naruto membalas ucapan selamat dari teman masa kecilnya, Haruno Sakura. Dilihatnya kedua orang tua Sakura sedang bercengkrama dengan orang tuanya juga orang tua Hinata.

Sakura juga, ia mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata. Meskipun Sakura baru kenal Hinata selama satu setengah tahun terakhir, namun hubungan persahabatan mereka kuat, erat, dan tak terpisahkan.

Senyum diwajah Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan dengan raut wajah serius. Ia memandang teman masa kecilnya. "Sakura, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu," ucap Naruto.

Sakura yang sedang bercanda dengan Hinata pun menghentikan kegiatannya tatkala melihat wajah serius teman masa kecilnya, ia lalu mengangguk. "Hinata, aku permisi sebentar." Ucap Sakura yang diberi anggukan oleh Hinata.

Naruto dan Sakura segera berjalan menuju kerumunan tamu, mengambil segelas jus kesukaan masing-masing dan diteguknya dengan perlahan serta anggun khas seorang bangsawan tinggi.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tidak menjawab langsung, ia memandang jus jeruk yang tertuang digelas yang ia genggam. "Ini tentang... Sasuke," jawab Naruto sambil melirik Sakura malalui ekor matanya.

Naruto dapat melihat bahwa raut wajah gadis pink itu berubah, kian lama kian ditekuk, sedih, dan rindu.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin sudah takdirnya bahwa Sasuke- _kun_ telah meninggal," sebulir air bening keluar dari mata _emerald_ Sakura, ia segera menghapusnya, tak mau terlihat sedih dihari bahagia temannya itu.

"Ini sudah lewat dua tahun sejak hilangnya Sasuke, pihak pemerintah maupun militer memutuskan bahwa Sasuke telah mati saat menjalankan misi denganku. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Sasuke telah meninggal." Ucap Naruto, Sakura melihat kesungguhan dimata _blue shappire_ milik teman masa kecilnya.

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat Naruto yang kala itu menjabat sebagai _**Kapten**_ ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan sandera yang dikekang oleh salah satu kelompok _teroris_ , bersama dengan Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai _**Letnan Satu**_ dan beberapa tentara lainnya bahu membahu menyelesaikan misi. Namun, akhirnya Sasuke terkena salah satu tembakan dan jatuh ke jurang yang dalam serta gelap.

Naruto berusaha mencari keberadaan Sasuke di dalam jurang tersebut namun hasilnya nihil, ia hanya melihat sungai dengan air yang mengalir sangat deras di bawah jurang. Naruto orang yang cerdas, ia berfikir bahwa Sasuke terbawa hanyut oleh derasnya air. Itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto sedikit lega, pasalnya jika tidak ada air sungai melainkan hanya tanah dan bebatuan dapat dipastikan Sasuke akan mati.

Namun ini berbeda, orang yang jatuh ke dalam air tidak akan mati seketika, hal tersebut membuat Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke masih hidup. Masalahnya ada pada luka tembak, Naruto khawatir luka tersebut membesar. Namun sekali lagi ia percaya bahwa Sasuke dapat mengatasi semua itu.

Selama berhari-hari Naruto mencari keberadaan Sasuke sendirian, ia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memulangkan para sandera ke Jepang, sehingga tidak ada yang menghambatnya untuk mencari Sasuke. Namun, pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil, nihil. Naruto tak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke barang sedikit tanda-tandanya pun.

Pasrah akan keadaan, persediaan makanan habis, serta tim bantuan yang datang untuk menjemputnya membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus pulang ke Jepang. Di Jepang Naruto mendapatkan penghargaan berupa kenaikan pangkat, dari _**Kapten**_ ke _**Mayor**_.

Kenaikan pangkat yang Naruto dapat tidak membuatnya bahagia, melainkan semakin terpuruk. Naruto bertekad untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke walaupun pemerintah sudah menetapkan kematian temannya itu. Dengan pangkat _**Mayor**_ , Naruto dapat menggerakkan sebuah tim kecil untuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke secara diam-diam tanpa terendus pemerintah, dan sampai sekarang, pencarian tersebut tak membuahkan hasil barang sedikit pun.

"Relakan saja Naruto, Sasuke- _kun_ telah meninggal," ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Naruto terbangun dari kilasan _flashback_ masa lalunya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura? ini seperti bukan dirimu saja," Naruto tak percaya Sakura berkata seperti itu, merelakan Sasuke.

"Kita tak dapat berbuat apa-apa dihadapan takdir, sekeras apa pun yang kau lakukan hasilnya akan tetap sama, tetap pada takdirnya." Sakura berucap.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku telah merelakan Sasuke _-kun_ pergi. Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku." Ucap Sakura sambil memegang dadanya.

Naruto sempat terkaget, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura memiliki hati yang lembut, juga tegar. Naruto tersenyum, ia beryukur telah diberikan teman-teman yang baik, juga pasangan hidupnya yang sangat Naruto cintai, Hinata.

"Begitu," gumam Naruto. 'Tapi, ada yang mengganjal. Jika Sasuke memang benar telah mati, lalu kenapa tak ada tanda-tanda dari dirinya? Jangankan tubuh, serobek kain pun tak ditemukan. Ini terlalu aneh, Sasuke seperti hilang ditelan bumi.' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati, ia berfikir sangat keras untuk hal ini.

"Tidak baik jika suasana gembira ini berubah menjadi sedih karena masa lalu. Ayo, kau harus kembali menemani Hinata menjamu tamu yang hadir." Ucap Sakura menyadarkan Naruto dari alam pikirannya lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju tempat Hinata.

Resepsi pernikahan kembali berjalan lancar, tidak lama kemudian hadirlah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat yang diikat kucir kuda, itu orang yang ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya oleh Hinata.

"Ino _-chan_!" panggil Hinata.

"Ara, Hinata!" balas Ino, wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat tadi.

Ino segera menghampiri Hinata, sahabatnya. Ia lalu mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan pada Hinata juga Naruto. Sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan mereka berdua lalu Ino memutuskan untuk menemui tamu yang lain karena para tamu yang baru hadir mengantri untuk memberi ucapan selamat pada pengantin baru.

* * *

 **Sunday, Desember 21, 2023, 10.00 PM**

 **Namikaze Resident – Tokyo**

Langit sudah gelap di Tokyo menandakan cayaha telah berganti dengan kegelapan. Para tamu undangan sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing, para pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman Namikaze mulai merapihkan istana itu. Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk istirahat di kamar.

"Huaaah… lelahnya," ujar Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuh atletisnya ke kasur empuknya, dengan wajah kelelahan.

Hinata terkikik kecil, bagi Hinata wajah kelelahan suaminya terlihat lucu. Jarang dirinya melihat raut wajah itu, biasanya Naruto hanya menampilkan wajah serius, tenang, juga sedikit kocak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Hinata?" tanya Naruto sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto- _kun_ ," jawab Hinata. "Sebaikanya Naruto- _kun_ bersihkan dulu badan sebelum tidur." Lanjutnya lagi memerintahkan Naruto untuk mandi dengan kalimat yang halus.

Naruto sedikit cemberut, "Iya iya aku tahu, terus? Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?"

"Aku akan mandi setelah Naruto _-kun_ selesai mandi," jawab Hinata lembut lalu mengambil handuk dan diberikannya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, _Hime_." Ucap Naruto yang membuat pipi Hinata menampakkan rona merah.

"Sa-sama-sama _Anata_." Ucap Hinata gugup, sifat uniknya kembali muncul.

Naruto bangkit dari kasur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ia lalu membukanya, saat ingin memasuki kamar mandi Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, ia lalu menengok ke belakang. "Hinata, kenapa tidak mandi bersama? Biar lebih cepat loh." Terdapat nada jahil diucapan Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, tentu saja Hinata menjadi salah tingkah. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Bagi Naruto, wajah Hinata yang memerah itu terlihat lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan.

Hinata tak dapat berucap apa-apa, pikirannya kini sedang kacau akibat ucapan sederhana dari suaminya. "N-Naruto- _kun_!" hanya itulah yang dapat Hinata ucapkan dari bibir merah mudanya.

Naruto sedikit nyengir, "Bercanda." ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu lalu memulai acara mandi malamnya.

Sedangkan dengan Hinata?

"Fiuhh…" ia bernafas lega. Hinata memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dari gaun pengantin menjadi pakaian biasa.

15 menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai celana pendek selutut serta handuk putih yang menggantung dikepalanya. Beberapa tetes air masih terlihat mengalir dibadan Naruto membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona, termasuk Hinata.

"Hinata?"

…

"Oy, Hinata?"

…

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Hinata. "Hinata!" panggil Naruto dengan suara meninggi.

"Eh?! I-iya ada apa Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata terlihat kaget karena mendapati Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Dari tadi kulihat kau melamun terus," ujar Naruto.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." setelah ucapannya, Hinata segera menjauh dari hadapan Naruto dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

Naruto memandang istrinya bingung, setelah itu ia melihat satu set pakaian tidur yang tergeletak dipermukaan kasur dengan indahnya. Sedikit tersenyum lalu mengambil pakaian itu. "Kau memang istri yang baik."

Naruto segera memakai pakaian yang Hinata siapkan, setelah itu ia merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuk.

15 menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tidurnya. Ia berjalan gugup kearah kasur, wajahnya memerah serta tanpa dirinya sadari kedua jemari manisnya telah dimainkan, itu adalah kebiasaan Hinata saat dirinya sedang gugup.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_." panggil Hinata gugup sambil menundukkan kepala.

"…"

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendongkak, suaminya masih dalam posisi semula, tidak ada yang berubah. Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk lebih mendekati Naruto.

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

Tiga langkah…

Dan ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, kini ia mengetahui bahwa suaminya sudah tertidur pulas.

Hinata segera menarik selimut dan diselimutkannya tubuh Naruto agar tidak kedinginan, lalu ia merebahkan diri disamping suaminya, dan tertidur… dalam senyum bahagia.

* * *

 **Tuesday, Desember 23, 2023, 8.30 AM**

 **Namikaze Resident – Tokyo**

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata. Kini mereka bersiap untuk berbulan madu. Sesuai yang dijanjikan oleh Naruto pada Hinata, mereka berdua akan pergi berbulan madu dua hari setelah pesta pernikahan.

"Kau sudah siap Hinata?"

"Umm." Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto kini memakai kemeja pendek berwarna biru tua dilapisi oleh jaket kulit lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan dua buah garis berwarna abu-abu dibagian lengan sebagai aksesorisnya. Memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu yang warnanya senada dengan celana. Sebagai tambahan, Naruto memakai sepasang sarung tangan pendek warna hitam serta sebuah syal panjang berwarna merah yang telah dipakaianya, syal itu adalah pemberian dari Hinata sewaktu ia berulang tahun yang ke-26. Hal yang membuat syal itu spesial dimata Naruto adalah syal tersebut dirajut sendiri oleh istrinya.

Sedangkan dengan Hinata, ia memakai pakaian yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan. Memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang dibalut oleh baju pendek berwarna pink, serta memakai jaket panjang berwarna lavender pucat. Kebawahannya Hinata memakai celana selutut berwarna hitam yang dibalut oleh rok panjang berwarna pink dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Sebagai tambahan, Hinata memakai syal dan sarung tangan yang sama seperti Naruto, karena diluar udaranya dingin.

"Kalau begitu ayo, satu jam lagi pesawat akan berangkat. Kita tak boleh terlambat." Saran Naruto sambil melihat jam yang berada dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

Keduanya pun mulai keluar dari kamar dengan menjinjing koper masing-masing. Sebelum berangkat, Naruto dan Hinata tak lupa pamitan kepada orang tua. Setelah berpamitan, mereka langsung pergi menuju bandara memakai mobil khusus untuk keluarga.

* * *

 **Tuesday, Desember 23, 2023, 9.00 AM**

 **Tokyo International Airport**

Waktu yang dibutuhkan agar sampai ke bandara adalah 30 menit. Kebetulan jalanan cukup lancar sehingga waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai semakin cepat, biasanya memerlukan 45 menit agar sampai dibandara.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, Naruto dan Hinata segera berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dan duduk dibangku yang kosong. Naruto mengambil satu buah koran untuk ia baca, itung-itung sebagai pengisi waktu luang karena pesawat akan lepas landas 30 menit lagi.

"Ne, Naruto _-kun_ ," panggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang Naruto _-kun_ tahu tentang Kepulauan Svalbard?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak banyak sih, Kepulauan Svalbard adalah wilayah paling utara Norwegia yang terletak di Samudra Arktik, sebelah utara Eropa Daratan. Svalbard merupakan sebuah kepulauan dengan Longyearbyen sebagai ibu kota. Asalan kenapa aku memilih Kepulauan Svalbard sebagai tempat bulan madu karena aku melihat diinternet akan diadakan pesta kembang api besar-besaran sebagai penyambutan tahun baru. Kita akan berada disana cukup lama, sekitar 10 hari. Aku mendapatkan cuti selama 2 minggu, waktu yang cukup." Jelas Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sesekali mereka bercengkrama dan membahas sesuatu lalu terdiam kembali.

" _Mohon perhatiannya, untuk para penumpang yang akan menaiki pesawat dengan tujuan Norwegia diharapkan segera bersiap-siap."_

Naruto dan Hinata segera mengecek barang bawaannya kembali sebelum menaiki pesawat, setelah dirasa semua sudah komplit maka mereka berdua siap untuk lepas landas.

* * *

 **Wednesday, Desember 24, 2023, 4.00 PM**

 **Cruise Ship - Svalbard's Sea**

Tak terasa satu hari lebih telah berlalu, setelah Naruto dan Hinata sampai di Norwegia mereka segera mencari hotel untuk tempat menginap selama satu malam. Keesokan harinya mereka berdua akan pergi ke Kepulauan Svalbard menggunakan kapal pesiar.

Dan disinilah sekarang, kapal pesiar yang berukuran sangat besar dan elegan. Alasan mereka berdua menggunakan kapal pesiar sebagai alat transportasi karena Hinata dan Naruto ingin romantis-romantisan dikapal, itung-itung sebagai kenangan.

"Brrr, dingin!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka bahwa suhu disini lebih dingin dari pada suhu di Tokyo. Meskipun sudah memakai jaket, syal, dan sarung tangan namun masih tetap menusuk.

"Naruto _-kun_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya belum menyesuaikan saja." Jawab Naruto, tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya sudah tidak menggigil kedinginan lagi.

Naruto dan Hinata saati ini berada dibelakang kapal, mereka sedang melihat pemandangan lautan luas dan biru. Cuaca saat ini cukup cerah, tidak ada kabut maupun hujan salju.

Penumpang yang menaiki kapal pesiar ini sekitar 3.500 orang, tentunya dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang ingin mengarungi dunia, maupun ketempat yang menjadi singgahan kapal besar ini, salah satunya adalah Kepulauan Svalbard. Kapal pesiar ini memiliki 30 lantai dengan lantai 15 berada dipermukaaan, jadi ada 15 lantai dibawah dan 15 lantai diatas.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto-foto, kebetulan cuacanya cukup cerah." Saran Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya lalu mengabadikan pengalaman berada dikapal pesiar dalam sebuah foto. 15 menit dilewati mereka berdua dengan cepatnya. Tak terasa hari makin gelap, suhu pun semakin menusuk kulit, serta muncul kabut tipis yang menutupi sedikit pandangan.

"Hinata! Sebaiknya kita ke dalam, udara disini semakin dingin!" ucap Naruto setelah mengambil beberapa potretan wajah istrinya.

"Umm," Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

 _DUAHK!_

Tanpa diduga, kapal pesiar membentur sesuatu membuat terjadi guncangan hebat. Hinata yang tidak siap dengan sebuah guncangan mau tidak mau terjatuh kedepan, untung ada Naruto yang sigap menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Terima kasih, Naruto _-kun_."

"Tak masalah,"

Keadaan yang semula tenang kini menjadi kacau akibat kejadian tadi. Naruto melihat keadaan sekitar, kabut yang menyelimuti semakin tebal, sebuah gunung es yang permukaan sebelah kanannya tidak rata, Naruto yakin bahwa itu disebabkan karena bertubrukan dengan kapal ini.

"Aneh," gumam Naruto. Seharusnya tidak ada gunung es dirute yang dilewati kapal ini. "Hinata, ayo kita ke ruang kemudi!" Naruto segera menggapai lengan istrinya lalu berlari menuju ruang kemudi yang berada dilantai paling atas.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai diruang kemudi. Keadaannya kini kacau, orang-orang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto kepada nahkoda kapal.

"Entahlah tuan, saya juga tidak tahu. Beberapa menit yang lalu kabut muncul secara tiba-tiba membuat jarak pandang semakin menipis. Lalu entah dari mana sebuah gunung es tiba-tiba muncul di depan dan menabrak sisi kanan kapal." Jawab sang pengemudi kapal dengan tergesa-gesa. Bunyi alarm pertanda bahaya terus terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto segera melihat kedepan, benar! Kabut tebal menghalangi pandangannya. Ini terlalu janggal bagi Naruto, dari mana datangnya kabut itu? dari mana datangnya gunung es itu? ini aneh, terlalu aneh!

"Apa jalannya sesuai dengan rute?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Masih sesuai," jawab nahkoda kapal sambil melihat sebuah kompas beserta radar.

"Naruto- _kun_ , coba lihat keluar!" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kedepan.

Naruto dan nahkoda kapal mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata, diular terlihat seperti butiran-butiran aneh turun seperti hujan.

"Hujan salju?" tebak nahkoda.

"Bukan!" sanggah Naruto. Ia orang yang teliti, jika dilihat dengan sekilas maka tentu saja itu mirip dengan hujan salju. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti maka bisa terlihat perbedaannya. Hujan salju identik dengan warna putih, tapi ini berwarna abu-abu! "Abu vulkanik?" tebak Naruto. Tidak! itu tidak mungkin! Kepulauan Svalbard tidak memiliki gunung berapi. Lantas dari mana butiran-butiran abu itu berasal?

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan cuacanya?"

"Tidak. Alat pengamat cuaca menunjukkan bahwa cuaca dilautan Svalbard cukup baik, tidak ada hujan salju maupun ombak yang besar."

"Begitu,"

"Naruto _-kun_ awas di depan ada dinding es yang sangat besar!" teriak Hinata seketika.

Naruto yang tidak mengamati sekitar karena terlalu fokus memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi sontak terkaget. "Apa! Nahkoda cepat putar kapalnya!" teriak Naruto namun…

 _BUAKH!_

Terlambat!

Dinding es terlalu besar ditambah jarak pandang yang minim membuat kapal tak bisa menghindar. Akibatnya kapal bertabrakan dengan dinding es mengakibatkan goncangan hebat kembali tercipta. Semua terpental tak terkecuali Naruto, kepalanya membentur sebuah benda tumpul yang terbuat dari besi. Naasnya, kepala yang terbentur adalah bagian belakang membuat kesadaran Naruto perlahan menghilang.

Naruto berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, namun rasa sakit yang amat membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Hal terakhir ia lihat adalah wajah istrinya yang menunjukan ketakutan, wajah yang tidak mau Naruto lihat.

"Hi… na… ta…"

Dan Naruto telah kehilangan kesadarannya, melewati berbagai kejadian yang menimpa istri tercintanya, Hyuuga Hinata.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **AN:** _Fic horror_ perdana nih, saya _newbie_ yang masih butuh bimbingan, kritik, dan saran dari para _senpai_. Untuk pendeskripsiannya jelas? Kalau masih belum saya akan usahakan di _chapter_ depan akan lebih jelas.

Chapter 1 masih belum menonjolkan genre _horror_ -nya. Di _chapter_ 2 baru ada.

Jangan lupa _review_ ya.

 **-Terima kasih-**


End file.
